


𝙈𝙚𝙩𝙖𝙣𝙤𝙞𝙖 ~𝙇𝙪𝙘𝙞𝙛𝙚𝙧 (𝙎𝙋𝙉)~

by Belphegorspn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big brother Sam and dean, Castiel is the best angel, F/M, Lucifer and OC are soulmates, M/M, No Smut, OC is Jacks mom, best friend castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belphegorspn/pseuds/Belphegorspn
Summary: 𝙈𝙚𝙩𝙖𝙣𝙤𝙞𝙖- 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘫𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯𝘦'𝘴 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥, 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵, 𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧, 𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lucifer/Original Female Character(s)





	𝙈𝙚𝙩𝙖𝙣𝙤𝙞𝙖 ~𝙇𝙪𝙘𝙞𝙛𝙚𝙧 (𝙎𝙋𝙉)~

☯︎☯︎☯︎  
Third pov  
Sam and Dean Winchester kept many secrets from their sister. This one would be the one to piss her off the most.

"This is the stupidest idea ever and if you say a word to Isabella-"

"Dean, we have to tell her, she's the one thing in world he wouldn't hurt" Sam argues

"He was using her, he didn't care about her" Dean scoffs, "It's not happening"

"Dean, Lucifer would know how to defeat the darkness he was there"

"I don't want Isabella to be there, she can't-"

"I can't what" the youngest Winchester asked as she walked into the room, "what's are you keeping from me"

"Go ahead Sam, tell her your great idea" Dean mutters, he knows his sister would be fully on board to talk to Lucifer, Sam and Dean both known she still loved him.

"I, uh, don't get mad, but I've been having visions about Lucifer" Sam says as softly as possible

"Okay, and why didn't you tell me" Isabella replies mad that they wouldn't tell her about something like this.

"While you and Lucifer were a bit too friendly" Dean said, "and I'm not letting you anywhere near him"

"I'm sorry Dean I am, but I can help-"

"I'm sure you can but I won't let you be anywhere near Lucifer" Dean insisted

"Dean, I actually think it would be a good idea" Sam adds

"Are you kidding me, you want them together, in the same space" Dean says looking at Sam as though he was crazy

"She's the one thing he wouldn't hurt"

"Intentionally" Dean argues, "intentionally he wouldn't hurt her, but I'm not going to risk her life and yours because you want to talk with Lucifer"

"Dean is right, Lucifer wouldn't hurt me but I can't see him" Isabella says, "I'm sorry Sammy but I can't"

☯︎☯︎☯︎  
The three Winchester went to meet Crowley to possible meet Lucifer again. Dean and Isabella were still against Sam going anywhere near him but his minds were made up already.

"So god assured you of this, Did he" Crowley asks, "let's says your making this up, I mean, I never think of you as imaginative"

"We're not saying it's to happen" Dean says, "we just wanna know, theoretically, if it's possible"

"The cage is a can of worms, you do not want to open" Crowley explained, "I believe this conversation is over"

"Is it" Dean replies, "Crowley you know that the darkness is gonna pound on everything and that includes you"

"Right and you could have taken her out but instead you tried to control her" Isabella added rolling her eyes.

"And that didn't work out so well" Dean continues

"Because she chose you and you couldn't control your girlfriend" Crowley said, "what happened in that room, why did she insist on sparing you, what is she to you"

"You want to know what she is Crowley, how about gods sister" Dean says

"Gods sister, god has relatives" Crowley questioned, "I had that kind of leverage under my thumb and let it slip away"

"Can we focus on the big picture here" Dean interrupts, "can Sam meet with Lucifer or not"

"In the cage" Sam adds

"No not in the cage" Dean argues

"Can I actually agree with Sam in this" Isabella said. "We can't let Lucifer out of the cage"

"There may be a way" Crowley admits "Clearly if Sam enters the cage, He's gone, I mean yes it's on my bucket list but nows not the time to be selfish. Need a secure site, a way to neutralize Lucifers power"

"In Hell" Sam asked

"Yes in hell" Crowley answers, "so we have a modicum of control, you think I want that abomination running amok upstairs"

"Is it possible to control the situation" Dean asked, "because if they're not safe it's not happening"

"Theoretically, it's possible there are challenges, I can arrange a transit into hell, opening the cage that's another matter" Crowley explains

"You're king of the joint, don't you have a key" Dean asked

"It was sealed by god himself, of course I don't have a key" Crowley said, "the mechanism is of divine manufacturing, I believe it's secrets along with the spell for warding Sam, are recorded where many mysteries are found The book of the damned"


End file.
